


I'll be there when the storm is breaking

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Superheroing is hard work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:Giving them a tight hug that makes them lose their breath.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	I'll be there when the storm is breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Light and fluffy reveals are one thing, but this is what I want for them the most - to be there for each other in the hard moments. I hope you like it!

_ I know you're feeling restless  
Like life's not on your side  
It's weighing heavy on your mind  
But when we stand united  
Our hearts, they beat in time  
And I know we'll make it all alright _

_ Hold me now  
Nothing else matters  
It's just the two of us  
And if it all falls down  
Nothing else matters  
I know we're strong enough _

_ Armin van Buuren ft. Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Not Giving Up On Love _

“I can’t do this anymore,” Marinette whispered the moment they were back in her room, detransforming and leaving Plagg and Tikki to recharge with some food. When she turned towards him, he could see tears glistening on her cheeks. She looked absolutely wrung out and it was no surprise.

He’d been there, he’d felt her despair as she watched Hawk Moth’s latest victim wreak havoc across Paris. People panicked, running and screaming. Everyone knew that she’d make it right, that once her Miraculous Ladybugs worked their magic, no trace would be left of the monster’s tantrums. But it was impossible to ignore while it was still going on. And they’d still remember it afterwards even if they desperately wanted to forget. 

And while nobody spoke of it, there was always the fear that this time the akuma might succeed. Everyone tried to forget this possibility, especially Adrien and Marinette. But it was still there. Giving them nightmares and making the constant struggle even more difficult.

Of course they’d managed to beat the akuma victim again. It had been hard but together they’d managed to do it. Like always. But it wasn’t just about the latest one. He’d seen the tension build and build, every new battle taking its toll on Marinette. And she was finally close to snapping.

But he wouldn’t let her. That’s why he was there. He might not be able to help her always, especially when he got hit by an akuma and only made things harder for her. But this, emotional comfort and support, he could always give her. 

His arms wrapped around her. He held her as tightly as he could, until he heard her breathing stutter and eased his hold. She cried into his shirt. It was so soft and quiet that he would have missed it if he didn’t know better. But she didn’t break down. She managed to hold it together, helped by his arms around her. While she calmed down, he caressed her hair slowly.

“We can do it. Together. You know how it is. You and me against the world. No matter how hopeless it seems, we’ll do it. Don’t listen to anyone telling you otherwise,” he said soothingly. 

Because in addition to the tough battles, there were also the disappointed glares and whispered words from people. Why were they nowhere near capturing Hawk Moth yet? Why was his torment over Paris continuing so long? And the one that hurt the most - what if they weren’t the right choice for the superheroes who were supposed to save their city from evil? 

“But they’re right,” he heard her hoarse from crying voice. “It’s been so many years and we still have no idea how to defeat him. It’s still the same.”

“Well, they must be crazy to expect anything else, honestly,” he said, anger seeping into his voice. He hated hearing her sound so defeated. She was so brave, so smart, so strong, and gave her all to protect her city. And somehow everyone thought it was not enough. “Master Fu must have been crazy, giving the Miraculouses to two teenagers and expecting instant results. Of course it would be hard. Half the time we manage to capture that akuma because we’re lucky. And because we’re together. But we were so young, still are. Of course we’d make mistakes and get things wrong. Also we have our own lives constantly getting in the way of superhero duties. Actually, it’s a miracle we’ve made it this far.”

She gave him a watery smile at that. 

“But you know what? Although it might be hard for people, being constantly alert and afraid of getting akumatised. I get it that it’s not nice, living like this. But it can’t be as bad as what Hawk Moth’s nefarious plans could have caused if he’d gotten hold of our Miraculouses. The end of the world or something even worse,” he added. Marinette shivered at his words.

“You’re right. It’s just.. Hard,” she said quietly. “Some times harder than others.” 

“I know, m’lady. I know it’s been particularly hard without Master Fu to guide you, us. But at least we have each other. And trust me when I say you’re doing great and should be proud of yourself. And one day, we’re going to defeat him, I promise,” he said vehemently. 

“Thank you, kitty. I couldn’t have gotten this far without you,” she said, her eyes soft. “Master Fu did at least one thing right. He gave me the best partner one could dream of,” she added with a smile, but there were tears shining in her eyes again. But this time they were different. She looked really grateful. 

He wished he could give her more, a definite promise, a timeline, anything to make things easier for her. He wanted to ask people to be more patient, but he couldn’t. For now, he could only be there for her to support her. And love her, always that. 

He kissed her then, because when words failed him, kisses were the right choice. Her lips were a little salty from her tears but still sweet. And with her unique flavour, his favourite. 

“We’ve got this, right?” he asked afterwards, still holding her close. 

“Yes. Always,” she whispered and hugged him tight. As long as they were together, nothing else mattered.


End file.
